Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sode no Shirayuki
|image = |conflict= Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place = Karakura Town, Human World |result = Draw |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Sode no Shirayuki |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Icy Wind *Ice Generation *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =*Sode no Shirayuki is uninjured. }} is a fight which takes place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses on the brief conflict between between Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and manifested Zanpakutō Spirit Sode no Shirayuki in Karakura Town. Prelude laughs maniacally after confronting Rukia and Renji.]] As Rukia and Renji Abarai run through the Seireitei, Renji curses and states the Zanpakutō Spirits are destroying everything. When Rukia asks Renji if he believes everyone was able to escape, he confirms this and says there is no need to worry about the captains. A portion of the building next to them explodes as Gonryōmaru emerges from the smoke and stands in front of them. When Kazeshini appears behind them and laughs, Rukia and Renji draw their blades as Renji asks Rukia how her Zanpakutō is. Rukia reveals she cannot use her Shikai before stating that they are coming.Bleach anime; Episode 231 appears behind Rukia in midair.]] As he and Gonryōmaru leap toward Rukia and Renji, Kazeshini leans in towards Rukia and chuckles before moving away as Gonryōmaru generates electricity along his pike and surrounds Rukia and Renji with lightning, prompting them to leap into the air. However, Gonryōmaru appears behind Rukia in midair before stabbing at her. Meanwhile, Renji clashes several times with Kazeshini, who spins towards him before striking at him. Blocking the attack, Renji expresses concern for Rukia, who lands on a nearby roof as Gonryōmaru leaps into the air and prepares to attack her. #61. Rikujōkōrō.]] Extending his arm and pointing at Gonryōmaru, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki uses '''Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō, immobilizing Gonryōmaru in midair with six yellow spiritual bands. Seeing this, Rukia looks towards Byakuya, who stands on top of a nearby tower, and calls out to him. Renji calls out to Rukia and asks her if she is alright before calling out to Byakuya. Looking at them, Byakuya tells them to stay alert as Muramasa states he is right. As Rukia and Renji turn to face him in surprise, Muramasa admits the captains are very impressive. Muramasa stands beside Senbonzakura on top of a nearby building and Muramasa states the captains possess the strength to control powerful Zanpakutō Spirits. Senbonzakura steps forward and draws his sword, which glows pink before assuming its normal appearance. As Byakuya and Senbonzakura look at each other, Rukia tells Renji to be careful. When Senbonzakura reveals his identity as Byakuya's Zanpakutō Spirit, Byakuya tells Rukia and Renji to leave. Rukia begins to protest, but Byakuya puts his hand on his Zanpakutō and says he will not repeat himself. Watching as Byakuya is overpowered and slammed into a building, Rukia attempts to move to the destroyed building, but Renji grabs her arm and tells her to stop. Rukia tells him to let go, but Renji says Byakuya can handle this himself before telling Rukia to look at who has arrived. Looking up, Rukia sees Sode no Shirayuki standing at the other end of the roof. As Rukia recognizes her, Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren, enveloping the building in a wave of ice. Soon afterward, Rukia and Renji are separated, and enters a Senkaimon while fighting off Sode no Shirayuki. appears above Ichigo.]] In Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki leaps into the air while in his Shinigami form before sensing a large amount of Reiatsu. Wondering who it belongs to, Ichigo lands on top of a telephone pole and leaps off before moving to a riverbank with Shunpo. Ichigo moves to the other side of the river with Shunpo before sensing the Reiatsu once more as a Senkaimon appears above him and opens. Rukia emerges, prompting a startled Ichigo to call out to her, and falls to the ground below as the Senkaimon closes and vanishes behind her. .]] Catching Rukia, Ichigo kneels and asks her if she is okay before demanding to know who did this to her. Rukia opens her eyes and states it is good to see Ichigo before claiming there is no need to worry. When Rukia grunts in pain, Ichigo asks her how he could not worry when she has been injured so badly. As Ichigo asks Rukia about who did this to her again, he senses the Reiatsu once more as a bright light shines behind him. Ichigo moves away with '''Shunpo as another Senkaimon appears. As mist covers the ground, Sode no Shirayuki emerges from the Senkaimon, which vanishes. Battle As Sode no Shirayuki sets foot on the ground, the grass around her freezes in an expanding circle. Upon seeing the circle of ice approaching him, Ichigo moves to a nearby hill and sets Rukia down while wondering who Sode no Shirayuki is. Ichigo wonders if she is a Hollow before noting she does not have a mask or Hollow hole as Sode no Shirayuki turns and states that Ichigo is Karakura Town's resident Shinigami. When Sode no Shirayuki asks him if this is correct, Ichigo gets up and demands to know who she is, prompting Sode no Shirayuki to snort in derision before sending a wave of ice toward Ichigo. ' travels towards Sode no Shirayuki.]] Ichigo draws 'Zangetsu' and fires a 'Getsuga Tenshō, which obliterates the ice and travels toward Sode no Shirayuki, who moves away before it hits her. As the '''Getsuga Tenshō crashes into the ground, Ichigo looks at the bridge, which Sode no Shirayuki is standing on top of. When Sode no Shirayuki says she will take Rukia now, Ichigo expresses confusion and looks at Rukia, who is sweating, before turning to Sode no Shirayuki. Stating he does not know who Sode no Shirayuki is, Ichigo proclaims she is not going to take Rukia. Sode no Shirayuki states that she sees now and moves to Ichigo. When Sode no Shirayuki says he is the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo leaps away and lands before asking Sode no Shirayuki how she knows him. Drawing her sword, Sode no Shirayuki uses Some no mai, Tsukishiro, causing a circle of ice to form on the ground around Ichigo. Ichigo moves away with Shunpo as a pillar of ice forms and shatters. As Ichigo recognizes the attack, Sode no Shirayuki uses Tsugi no mai, Hakuren, sending a wave of ice from the tip of her blade towards Ichigo. Cursing, Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō, which cancels out with the wave of ice. Appearing in front of Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo slashes at her, only for his blade to sink into the ground as Sode no Shirayuki shatters into ice. A smiling Sode no Shirayuki appear behind Ichigo, who turns and demands to know who she is before proclaiming that Some no mai, Tsukishiro and Tsugi no mai, Hakuren are Rukia's techniques. Confirming this, Sode no Shirayuki says this makes them her techniques as well. As Ichigo expresses confusion, Sode no Shirayuki puts her hand up to her face and uses Icy Wind, prompting Ichigo to shield himself from the cold gust of wind. Aftermath As the wind dies down, Ichigo sees Sode no Shirayuki standing within a Senkaimon and tells her to wait, only for the doors to close as the Senkaimon vanishes. Cursing, Ichigo runs over to Rukia and acknowledges that she is badly hurt before asking her who Sode no Shirayuki was. Rukia looks at Ichigo with one eye closed and reveals Sode no Shirayuki's identity as the spirit of her Zanpakutō, shocking Ichigo, before falling unconscious as Ichigo yells her name. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only